Pile on the Years
by Puffin Person
Summary: A drabble story. What happened to everyone after the story ended. Chapter 3: Together
1. Wedding Day

**Hi! So, I know that I tried this once before, but failed. However, I am going to start over, and this time I have everything pretty much planned out. I'll try to keep the transitions smooth, but with the stories that I want to write, there will inevitably be time skips. Please bear with me. I will be starting with Tohru and Kyo, and ending with Akito and Shigure. (Although there might be another Shigure chapter somewhere in the middle, it's purpose being to help with the flow of the story.) Story length may vary. I will try to name chapters, but my imagination may fail me occasionally. Again, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Fruits Basket, sad as that fact may be. So deal with it! (Or rather, I should learn to deal with it.)**

Chapter One: Wedding Day

Tohru was, to use that worn phrase, a vision in white. Her brown hair was striking against the blinding hue of her dress. It was a simple empire waist, not to plain, but not overly extravagant. She was led along the aisle by her aging grandfather. Hana-chan and Uo-chan followed, one dressed in black, the other in a dark green. Both had blatantly refused to wear pink, and if Tohru didn't mind, then what was the point of arguing?

Kyo couldn't help but stare, feeling oddly out of place with his fiery red hair and slightly casual clothes. (Hana and Uo both glared at his attire, but said nothing.) Finally, after what had seemed like forever and a day, he and Tohru were getting married.

They said their vows, both with a blush creeping up their face. When Kyo leaned in to kiss her, Tohru glanced at the family and friends watching them before returning said kiss.

Suddenly everyone was surrounding them, offering the happy couple their congratulations, while both blushed furiously. Almost everyone, that is. No one seemed to see the blond boy slip away from the party. Still, they were not surprised later to find that he had left. After all, who could blame him?

**That was short. But sweet~ I'm going to try to update this story on a weekly basis. So... Next chapter is:**

**MOMIJI! **

**Yay! It'll probably be another short one, though. The third chapter will probably be a bit longer. Until next week!**


	2. Goodbyes

**Hi! IT'S FRIDAY! Which means update time! So, I shall begin writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. And never will. Because I didn't come up with the idea, draw it, or license it. So there.**

Chapter Two: Goodbyes

Momiji was, in all honesty, happy to be leaving. Happy to be leaving the wedding, happy that he'd soon be leaving this place. It was hard, having to see her get married. Sure, he had been preparing himself for the event, trying to block any resentment. And he thought that he'd done a good job, too. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard. No, not in the least. And really, what would anyone expect of someone who was watching the girl they'd loved for years get married? Seeing them together, he could only think, _'What if it were me standing there?' _and, spending a good amount of time with them ever since they had returned, that thought was always there_. _But now he was going, and that was that.

He sighed for what seemed the millionth time as he stepped onto the concrete, watching a plane fly low overhead. Not that he knew why he was sighing, though. Weren't 'new beginnings' supposed to be happy? Well, he supposed anyone would feel a sense of nostalgic longing when leaving the place they grew up, new beginning or not. And he was happy, in a sense. He was _leaving_ this place, and was _going _to a small college far away to continue studying the violin (and music in general). _'Yes,' _he thought, _'I'm happy'._

"I'm happy"

And the odd stares he got for just randomly saying that were completely worth it.

**That was terrible. And short. I PROMISE you, the next chapter will be longer. (I hope) I really am sorry about it. Now for the reviewer hall of fame:**

**Thanks to:**

**Muffalo829**

**LOLChanny819not logging in**

**IT'S SAD THAT MY ONLY REVIEWERS ARE PEOPLE I KNOW IN THE NON-VIRTUAL WORLD! Especially when I look at the traffic, and see just how many people have read it. I know reviewing can feel really awkward, but it's not fair to me that you all read it and then skip the reviewing. If I just wanted them to review it, I wouldn't have posted it online. Not that I don't appreciate it, you two. Especially when you usually want nothing to do with my fandom. Thanks. By the way, I JUST figured out what the numbers on your pen names mean. Now I feel stupid. Back to the main topic, I'll continue to update, but I hope for more reviews. Even criticism. I just want to know what you think of my writing.**

**NEXT WEEK:**

**Kisa and Hiro**

**I'm going to be putting up a poll about a future chapter when I post this. Please visit my profile and take the time to answer.**


	3. Together

**A/N: Hi! I'm back, after my long break. My writer's block isn't completely cured, but I'm going to try a few new things to get my creative juices flowing again. **

**A) Review replies. As an incentive for you to review, and for me to write.**

**B) This is now going to be a drabble story. The idea is the same, but now each chapter will be exactly one hundred words (the author's note doesn't count).**

**C) I'll have prompts, which I will randomly pick from books, that will double as titles.**

**D) An attempt at regular updates. (Mondays)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it. **

**Together**

As a plane flew overhead, Hiro resumed his pacing. Where was she? Was she lost? Had she decided that this was a stupid idea for a date? No, she had asked to come here.

She was probably with the idiot, he decided. It must be Tohru's fault that Kisa was late! He was so consumed by his angry contemplation that he almost didn't hear the quiet voice that appeared next to him.

"Hiro?"

Suddenly he was overtaken by nervousness, a thousand doubts entering his head. But at the sight of the small velvet box in his hand, she smiled.

**And that was one hundred words! Next up, changing. Yuki and Machi. **


End file.
